brady_biblefandomcom-20200213-history
Bismarck
Bismarck Von Hoffman, often addressed as "Herr Bismarck", is a young man responsible for the deaths of millions and often blamed for the collapse of Bradyland following the Crusade Against Communism due to his heavily authoritarian right winged policies, such as restricted rights for minorities and women and banning elections. Hes most known for the mass conquering of the North American continent and east Asia, which lead to the mass extermination of races such as the Slavic and the Han Chinese. Bismarck, paranoid of any possible invasion, heavily militarised Bradyland to the point normal civilian facilities were equipped with artillery and anti aircraft weapons, which lead to atrocious living conditions due to the majority of Bradylands small wealth being put into the military. History Bismarck was born on December 13th, 2028 in Boston, Mass. Though considering who his mother was, he was born with mental disabilities similar but not exact to his mothers severe autism. Bismarck had trouble understanding morales, such as right from wrong, along with sporadic moodswings, a trait he shares with his sister. Though in his earliest years there wasnt too many complications, in 2031 when the nuclear bombs were dropped on crucial Council Controlled Bases, everything had changed. He wasnt affected by the blasts directly, but he, along with the other councilors children were exiled across the world in order to be safe from the incoming final war against the Land of Pink and Grey. For nearly a decade, Bismarck was exiled in Saskatchewan. In the middle of nowhere, dead in the middle of the forest. He, like his fellow exiled affiliates, had caretakers, but the most they did was give him a basic education and needs. This is contrary to the treatment that Libra and Capricorn got on their respective islands, due to the fact it was extremely cold most months of the year up there and nobody desired to endure the weather. This changed Bismarck. And not in a good way. Though the worst for Bismarck hadnt come yet, it was coming soon when he was finally transported to the infant country of Bradyland in June of 2040, along with his older sister, Tirpitz Von Hoffman. This is nearly a year earlier than the other children of the now deceased councilors, due to their proximity to the newly founded country. This is where everything would turn south for him, as Tom Brady himself saw potential and indoctrinated him into what he would later become. A ruthless tyrant with no morales. Tom Brady saw him as a way to continue his policies after he went on to the afterlife. His Rule in Bradyland Bismarck didnt lead Bradyland officially until Tom Brady had passed on after the seventh ring was found. Although he wasnt elected or even chosen for power in Bradyland, as he forcefully seized power since he was the chief of army, therefore having the ability to order the army to storm Gilette stadium and seize power for himself. He would continue to radicalize the country even further, plunging it into a economic staggerization and civil unrest. The "threat" of democracy was looming, and he was going to use any means necessary to hold onto power and finish what Tom Brady had started; The Extermination of the Furries. The civil unrest would soon climb to enormous levels, before a civil war finally breaks out in Ontario. It causes other factions in the country to rise up and take advantage of the countries decomposing state. Such as the Confederated states of America and Cascadia. Who were these initial rebels? They were a group of freedom fighters, which included Zombie and Pidermin. The former being his own father. Bradyland would be crushed under the weight of the peoples revolution, and went into exile, acquiring power in the Führerreich of Germania. He would bring his assistant (and possible lover) with him to help him lead the country as they did back in Bradyland, but with a more humanitarian look than before.